


【华子V】虚情假意 6.

by ppttrobot



Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppttrobot/pseuds/ppttrobot
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/V
Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189940
Kudos: 2





	【华子V】虚情假意 6.

6.

“……实验体情感认知出现障碍，混淆服从与爱情表现，现阶段对大脑操作有限因而无法修正，但可以确定的是华子小姐优先级仍为最高。”

内森一边刮胡子，一边记录昨晚的程序运行系统障碍。“与小田三太夫矛盾缓和，可以共同执行任务。”

这段语音记录不仅会留作后续研究，也会上传至神舆给荒坂三郎大人查阅。他洗脸，用毛巾把水擦干，还有一份观察报告要交给华子小姐……天，这段时间他写的字比毕业论文都多。不知道荒坂华子看到她的两个贴身保镖搞了一场是什么反应，应该没关系？毕竟有关大脑的实验出什么问题都不稀奇，瓦莱莉没有在小旅馆里大开杀戒已经是万幸了。对，还有战斗状态下同理心的缺失，不过这个缺陷好像并不需要解决，不如说，三郎大人对此非常满意。

敲门声响起，瓦莱莉在门外有气无力地喊医生。内森给她开门，她已经换上自己正常的衣服，可衬衫的扣子从第二颗起就扣歪了，看着很憔悴，像垃圾堆里过了一夜般糟糕——只是身上没有酒气，闻起来也不像垃圾。

“额……头疼得要死了……我他妈没喝多少啊……”她瘫在沙发里，手盖住自己的眼睛。医生去把窗帘拉上，她才放下手继续说，“还有嗓子……难受。”

那能不难受吗。内森想起凌晨检查时看到的痕迹，他说：“忍忍就好。”

“……”瓦莱莉摁着喉咙，“那宿醉的药呢？这总得有吧。”

“非常遗憾，没有适合你的。”

见那人头一歪赖上沙发，大有状况不转好我就不离开的意思，内森赶紧补充，“我建议你再回去睡一觉。睡觉专治宿醉。”

瓦莱莉最后扶着墙出去，走之前悄悄对医生竖了个中指。

报告放在华子的桌上，她刚才已经全部看了一遍。进展很顺利，非常顺利。她忍不住翻回记着实验体混淆服从概念，激活性偶功能与小田三太夫性交的那一页。顺利过头了。华子拒绝承认她现在感到莫名的焦躁，她不知道自己正在皱眉。

赖宣发来消息，想和她一起吃午饭。好的。她回复。小田来的时候已经装备齐全，他往周围看了一眼，没有发现瓦莱莉的身影。……当然——这和他并没有关系，他在华子小姐的注视下低头，恭敬地站着。

“我没有通知瓦莱莉。”华子坐进车，没有解释为什么。她想过和她联系——只是为了配合“贴身保镖”的身份，但出于一丝别扭，她先打给了那位医生。威尔逊说瓦莱莉今天宿醉得很难受。酒精，当然了。性爱的起点之一。她记得报告里有写。

荒坂赖宣在自家的餐厅里等她，准备了很多她爱吃的东西。华子觉得这像在赔罪，对之前一些事情的补偿，也许代表从此以后他不会再盯上自己的命。他们像过去一样聊天，因为华子小时候哭着要哥哥而发笑。多么感人的会面。华子心想，可惜已经迟了。他不知道自己的命运几乎已经板上钉钉。

“不知道自己的命运”，华子强迫自己忽视那个浮现在脑海里的名字。她现在就像十几二十岁的小女生，这让她觉得有点恼怒。

察觉到她的走神，赖宣问发生了什么，眼睛真诚地从镜片后看她，显得很锐利。

“……我在想，母亲是什么样。”

笑容僵硬在哥哥脸上。他手里的刀叉差点滑掉，但中途碰到了餐盘，餐具之间摩擦发出一声短暂急促的噪音，让人牙根发酸的那种。赖宣低头吃东西，说，“你和母亲长得很像。”

“你和母亲像吗？”

这话问得幼稚，时间像倒退了几十年。

“……大概。我不知道，华子。我希望如此。我不记得了。”

Home, sweet home. 与更大的计划相比，瓦莱莉是不需要太多感情的小细节。它甚至不一定是必须的，只要待在那里，不捣乱就行。能动起来有所作用当然更好。华子把之前心里的动荡归咎于年轻人太猛烈的攻势，但只要她想清楚一切，就没什么好纠结的。为了家人。

瓦莱莉醒来后显然是从威尔逊那儿得知了华子小姐找过她的消息。华子摁下接听键，传来的声音小心地带着可怜，“华子小姐，您找我有什么事吗？”

华子已经回到了自己家。她看着摆在桌子上的照片——那张过去的合照，小田站在房间外，一如既往。“你感觉好些了吗？“她问。瓦莱莉说是的，感觉好多了。全息影像里的她摸着后脑勺，“对不起，华子小姐，在您需要我的时候，我失职了。”

华子曾读过一首诗，说成年人的勾引要先变猫，再变虎，最后变成淋雨的狗狗。父亲大人看见了，说，荒坂家不需要猫，也不需要虎。只要听话的狗。而养狗需要打一鞭子给一颗糖，特别忠心的狗可以给两颗。

瓦莱莉忠心吗？华子想起她一身伤地钻进驾驶座的模样。

可能是沉默地太久，瓦莱莉明显不安了。她低着头一动不敢动。

“五分钟之内，我要看见你。”

“……！马上就到，小姐！”

瓦莱莉忘记挂断视频通话，华子正好乐意看着。她看到雇佣兵装备好武器从二楼一跃而下，撬开内森·威尔逊的车，一路狂飙。瓦莱莉闯过所有红灯，漂移过每一个转弯，把挡在前面的车全部撞开。她最后开着那辆少了车门、到处被撞瘪的车一头冲进荒坂华子家门外的绿化里，守卫纷纷举枪瞄准她。“是我，我——瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯！”她喊着翻过院墙，飞奔到华子办公室门口喘气。

小田接到了通知，略带无语地给她打开门禁。瓦莱莉说：“我……我来了！”，从自己的耳机里听到自己的声音，才知道一路上都没挂电话。

华子笑了。她坐到沙发上，让瓦莱莉坐到她旁边，叫人送来两杯茶。瓦莱莉一口就喝了半杯，连茶味儿都没尝出来，只觉得有点苦。

“休息好了的话，就准备去执勤。”

“啊？”

瓦莱莉懵了一下。

“罚你多执12个小时——还要再加吗？”

“不不不——够了，够了。我再喝两口就去。”她举起茶杯，吹两口气后准备一饮而尽。华子点头，“威尔逊医生的修车费，从你的工资里扣。”

瓦莱莉不小心吸进一片茶叶，剧烈咳嗽起来。

白天睡得太多，晚上没有丝毫困意。瓦莱莉现在站在荒坂华子的卧室外面，数院子里的安保机器人。第一次见那玩意儿的时候自己好像还惊呼：这是什么高科技。当雇佣兵的她经常到处接委托，现在大部分都记不得了，但还有几个记得清楚。

她正试图回忆，身后的门却被打开了。华子小姐穿着睡衣，仍然腰背挺直，显得很优雅。

“小姐？您怎么出来了。”瓦莱莉问，“找我有事吗？”

“不，有些睡不着而已。”

华子让瓦莱莉进房间。她的房间里有一架钢琴。华子坐到钢琴前，随手按下几个键，“你刚才在想什么？”

“……在想雇佣兵时接到的几个案子。”瓦莱莉的眼神跟着华子的手指走，这让她反应慢了半拍。华子弹了一段，应该是当初在余烬弹的那一首，夜曲……什么的？她对音乐实在没有研究，只是觉得小姐这次弹得比那次好。

“跟我说说。”

“……额，噢。”瓦莱莉又愣神。不愧是夜曲。她想。太适合夜晚了。今天华子弹得平静又柔和，她分不清里面有没有伤感在。

她刚才想到的是…… “我曾经接过一个自动贩卖机的委托，帮他把挡视野的垃圾桶推开。”

“自动贩卖机。”华子重复了一遍。

“真的！自主型机器人，S.C.S.M，他很会聊天，还会装傻充愣，就是不太会讲笑话。有一个女生和他成了最要好的朋友，经常找他说话。”瓦莱莉懒散地坐着，又变回了那个奔波在街头的雇佣兵。“他还看出来我当时……身体里有两个人。“

“……你是说那个贩卖机是个AI？”

“嗯哼，我一开始也这么以为。后来发现是他的对话模拟算法太厉害——总之，最后他被更新了，叫我告诉那个女孩她比自己想象得更坚强。”

华子没有说话。她摁下一个琴键，“说到底，那也只是一个厉害点的程序而已。”

“是啊……Relic芯片不也是吗？”瓦莱莉看着窗外，在富人区，你甚至能看到星星。“人本来的意识已经死了，芯片存储的都是复制的数据，并不是活生生的人……是自以为复活过来的假货而已。”

她看向荒坂华子，不知是不是错觉，华子的手抖了一下。

“华子小姐……？”

华子十分肯定瓦莱莉并不知道荒坂三郎的计划，这个人今天说的一切都是一个恶劣的巧合。“不管怎样。”华子说，她竟然觉得出声有些艰难，“对于活着的人来说，那就是他们的家人。”

她后悔开始这场对话了。她起身，决定让瓦莱莉出去。瓦莱莉突然握住了她的手。“华子小姐，不用害怕。”我没有害怕。华子想把自己的手抽出来，却并没有这样做。

“……我会永远陪在您身边。”

瓦莱莉亲吻华子的手心。不，你不会——华子想，你才是假货，只需要借用你一段时间，为了，为了父亲，为了家人，为了——

她看着瓦莱莉的眼睛，那双眼睛在黑夜里闪烁，乞求一般看着她。忠心的、淋雨的狗。完了，华子发现一个人原来可以下陷得那样快，可笑又愚蠢。完了。荒坂华子走近瓦莱莉，捧住那个相信自己是瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯的人的脸，感觉到那人正紧张地发抖。瓦莱莉的吐息很轻，好像一阵风都能伤害到华子似的。华子吻上她的唇，正如在日本看烟火的晚上应该做的那样。

“小姐，您吃糖了吗？”瓦莱莉含含糊糊地说，轻轻舔华子的嘴唇。

糖。听到这个名词，华子的舌尖好像也尝到了若有若无的甜味。糖。奖励。无足轻重的小细节……她混乱地想起几个词，它们都一掠而过，留下戏谑的残影。我爱您。我爱您，小姐。瓦莱莉把华子的手放到自己颈侧，让她感受自己速度加快的心跳。咚。咚。毫无防备，任人宰割。

爱。华子想，瓦莱莉得寸进尺了。现在停下还来得及。现在停下还来得及吗？

金属的指尖下移，解开瓦莱莉衬衫的纽扣。不久前还坚定的决心此刻就像个笑话。为了家人。一家人能一直在一起当然是好的，可她——

可她也只是不想死罢了。


End file.
